


little saint nick.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [175]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had been working normal hours in the lead up to Christmas, but Ben had been writing at all hours of the day and night to try and make his January deadline since writer’s block had derailed him in November.  But now it was Christmas Eve and Rey had wanted to spend the evening together, but Ben did not cooperate with that wish.  Now she wanted him to stop writing for the night, and he wasn't cooperating with that either. “Ben, come to bed please.”“I will once I’m done with this chapter,” Ben said dismissively, not even looking over at her.“You said that about the last chapter,” Rey said, looking at the clock.  “It’s nearly eleven-thirty.  Come to bed.”or: Ben's afraid of missing his deadline, so he stays up on Christmas Eve to keep writing. Rey comes up with an idea to get him to go to bed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [175]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	little saint nick.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 23. Holy fuck is this short and horrible. But I have a migraine so it's the best you're getting.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 23 Prompt: “You need sleep or Santa won’t come.” (imaginesandsmut on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Little Saint Nick by The Beach Boys

Rey had been working normal hours in the lead up to Christmas, but Ben had been writing at all hours of the day and night to try and make his January deadline since writer’s block had derailed him in November. But now it was Christmas Eve and Rey had wanted to spend the evening together, but Ben did not cooperate with that wish. Now she wanted him to stop writing for the night, and he wasn't cooperating with that either. “Ben, come to bed please.”

“I will once I’m done with this chapter,” Ben said dismissively, not even looking over at her.

“You said that about the last chapter,” Rey said, looking at the clock. “It’s nearly eleven-thirty. Come to bed.”

“You’re not going to let me write tomorrow and I know it,” Ben said, his tone much harsher than he’d meant it. “That means I need to get as much done as possible tonight.”

“Ben, come on,” Rey countered back. “You need sleep or Santa won’t come.”

“You say that as though I care about Santa Claus.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Rey exclaimed. “Come to bed, Ben.”

“As I said previously, I will come to bed when this chapter is finished.” 

Rey sighed heavily and headed towards the door. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow morning when you have a cup of coffee with me before you pass out for eight hours, leaving me to explain to your family why we're not there. What a fun Christmas that’s going to be.”

Ben turned to look at her but Rey was already gone by the time he had. Shaking his head, he turned back to his computer, read through the last couple of paragraphs that he’d written, checked his notes, and started writing again.

Rey, meanwhile, had made it to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, closing her eyes as she tried to think of something to do to get Ben to stop writing and enjoy Christmas with her. She needed a different tactic than she had used every other time that she’d tried to distract Ben from writing because those didn’t really work unless she was naked, and she didn’t want to do that on Christmas morning.

Because it was going to be morning soon enough. And she needed a plan by then.

Fuck, this was going to be a long night.

Rey got ready for bed and climbed underneath the covers, closing her eyes so she could attempt to get some sleep. But sleep would not come, thought after thought about getting Ben to pay attention to the holiday, not his book, flowing through her head. After a while, she got up, headed to the closet, searched through it for a moment, and chose something.

This would be perfect.

Ben glanced at the clock after a while, saw it was one-fifty, and went back to work. He knew that Rey was sound asleep so the fact that he was going to work on another chapter wouldn’t really matter at all. The more he got done that night, the more he wouldn’t be behind when Rey finally let him write again on Boxing Day.

He went to take a sip of coffee when he suddenly heard someone moving around out in the living room. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked out of the room. The baseball bat they had for the potential of someone breaking in was on the other side of the apartment, so Ben was just going to have to hope that whoever it was didn’t have a knife or a gun. 

He was fucked if they did.

He carefully crept towards the living room, seeing the glow coming from it. Whoever it was had turned on the lights on the Christmas tree, which confused Ben. Why would a robber turn on the lights on the Christmas tree?

He rounded the corner as prepared for a fight as he could be, but instead of a robber, he found Santa Claus.

Or, more correctly, Rey dressed as Santa Claus.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Rey said, and Ben laughed. “Merry Christmas.”

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, walking over to her.

“Well, I figured the only way to get you to stop working was for Santa Claus to show up,” Rey said. “So I remembered that you had this and I borrowed it.”

Ben glanced down to where the legs of the suit were pooled around Rey’s feet. “I’m surprised you haven’t tripped.”

“I’ve been walking very carefully,” Rey said, smiling when Ben bent to kiss her. “So, can Santa make a wish now?”

Ben sighed. “I’m going to miss my deadline.”

“You’re going to pass out from exhaustion,” Rey said seriously. “I am worried about your health.”

“I’m fine.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I need to finish this book.”

“Ben, we’re going to your grandparents’ place tomorrow. You need some sleep.”

Ben sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, and Ben kissed her again.

“You’re right. My mother would kill me if I was falling asleep all day tomorrow.”

“Exactly. And I will let you write all you want when we get home tomorrow night.”

“No, you’re right,” Ben murmured. “I won’t miss my deadline if I take Christmas off.”

“I know you won’t, darling,” Rey said, caressing the side of his face. “You’ve got this, Ben.”

“Thank you, baby,” Ben said before bending down and picking Rey up. “I do not want you tripping on the way to our room.”

Rey laughed and wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck. “Alright, Prince Charming.”

“I hate it when you call me that,” Ben said as he walked towards their bedroom.

“I know. Doesn’t change the fact that you are.”

Ben just shook his head. “And I’m going to need you to take this off. I don’t want to sleep with Santa, no matter how sexy you look in it.”

Rey laughed all the way to their room.


End file.
